dulton prank week
by klaineforever369
Summary: The warblers are sick of not being noticed. They hold a secret meeting without klaine wevid and neff.  They decide they will hold dulton prank week without telling them.
1. Chapter 1

KLAINE FANFICTION 3

**Hi this is Paige author of your story. I usually write oneshots not this time. This story is about 6 warblers getting pranked! David Wes Kurt Blaine Nick and Jeff are in for it by the rest of the warblers. **

**The first chapter is an intro from the warblers whose names I have not mentioned. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>I now call this private meeting to order. Evan you have the floor.<p>

"Thank you Thad, as you may realize us warblers aren't very appreciated like the six other warblers who seem to get much more solos as us," said Evan.

"So what's your point? We can't change Wes's mind. He almost always makes the decisions, him and David," shouted out Connor, a newer warbler that seems to understand well what's going on here.

"My point is that need to show them that we do exist too," Evan said. "I believe that we should hold warbler prank week earlier but without David, Wes, Kurt, Blaine, Nick, or Jeff knowing."

"Are you saying that you want us to only prank those six?" Thad said.

"Exactly do we all agree?" Evan asked.

"All in favor?" Thad said trying to sound like Wes

"Warbler Prank Week is official," Thad said.

* * *

><p>"Six pranks, we need six pranks," Steven said.<p>

"Nothing to do with Kurt's hair. He'll kill us," David yelled. He seemed to understand each warbler pretty well for some odd reason.

"We could replace Wes's gavel and put a squishy one that is and exact replica?" Steven suggested.

"That will make him mad but not mostly worried. His gavel is like his baby," Evan said

"OH I got a prank for Jeff. He is fragile about who he rooms with right?" said Thad

"Yes but that's because he is rooming with his _lover_ Nick," Alex said.

"So we separate them. We can get a teacher to tell him he has to switch roommates because Steven is sick of rooming with Evan," said Thad. He can come up with great ideas while trying to offend people at the same time.

"Evan you can make Jeff's life a living hell for a few days, "said Thad.

"Everyone agrees to my prank?" asked Thad. They all pretty much agreed

* * *

><p>.<strong>So I bet you can guess whose getting pranked first. Next chapter does have some Klaine in it but they are still in the friend phase. That will change though don't worry.I know it was short im sorry for that. NEXT CHAPTER JEFF<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of my pranking story I hope you enjoy. Yes there will be klaine in this one not too much though it's mostly Niff. There is a teacher who is like holly holiday he is awesome and fun! Last time I said David was in the pranking group. In this story there is another David sorry I didn't make that clear. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Hey Mr. Riley can I talk to you for a minute?" Steven asked. Mr. Riley was an easygoing fun teacher.<p>

"Sure Steve what's up?" Mr. Riley asked.

"A few of the warblers are doing some pranks and I was wondering if Evan and Jeff could be roommates and Nick and I could be roommates?" asked Steven. He knew Mr. Riley wouldn't mind.

"This is fine with me I used to do tons of pranks when I went here. What exactly is the prank?" Mr. Riley asked. He always wanted in on student pranks.

"Jeff is picky about who he rooms with so Evan is gonna make his life a living hell," said Steven.

"Well ill tell Jeff to move right away," said Mr. Riley.

"Can you not mention the prank to Nick just tell him that I'm sick of Evan," said Steven.

Mr. Riley nods and leaves to tell Jeff to move.

"Phase one complete. We got a teacher on our side," announced Steven.

* * *

><p>"That's great is Evan moving in now?" asked Connor.<p>

"Yeah but he's putting a lot of his stuff in my trunk so he doesn't need to move all of it," said Steven

"Good lets work on ideas that Evan can prank Jeff with," said Thad.

* * *

><p>Nick ran to Kurt and Blaine's room crying. He pounded on their door.<p>

Kurt answered "Oh hi Nick what's wrong?" asked Kurt

"They separated me and Jeff. How could they do that we didn't do anything. Now Jeff is mad he is so picky about who he rooms with you know. I don't want to see him hurt…" babbles Nick.

"Okay Nick calm down there is nothing you can do," Kurt said. Sometimes he didn't understand Nick.

"I know its just Evan can be mean sometimes I don't want Jeff to get hurt physically or mentally," said Nick

"Its okay no one does. Evan won't hurt him its like illegal right?" said Kurt

"Yeah I guess," mumbles Nick.

"Then don't worry okay," comforts Kurt.

"Okay thanks Kurt," says Nick.

"Wow Nick can be a handful sometimes," Kurt says to Blaine.

"You have no idea he is so protective of Jeff," Blaine says.

"Why? Do you know?" asks Kurt

Blaine sits there for a moment and then speaks "Kurt, Nicks last boyfriend got beat to death… he doesn't want that to happen again to Jeff," says Blaine quietly.

Kurt starts to cry. He thinks of all the times Kurt teased Nick about being so protective. He never thought of the reason why.

"Why are you crying Kurt I know it's sad but it was so long ago," Blaine comforts him.

"I…I always t…teased him he…had a reason t…to be I never expected that," Kurt studiers.

"Its okay you didn't know it's not your fault. Did he seem sad when you did?" Blaine asks.

"No not really," Kurt says.

"Well than don't worry about it. Can you not tell him you know that I'm the only one he told. No one else knows," Blaine says.

"Of course," Kurt says.

* * *

><p>"So Evan did you look over the list?" asked Alex.<p>

"I sure did I even preformed one last night," said Evan

"Great! Which one?" asked Connor.

" The one where I wake up in the middle of the night and tickle my shoe lace across his face and yell 'WAKE UP THERES A BUG ON YOUR FACE' he couldn't stop screaming" Evan laughed

"Amazing prank one is completed keep doing pranks every night until he tells Mr. Riley about you and forces to switch back," David says.

"I made up a prank today its for Nick," said Alex

"Cool what is it?" asked Thad.

"Evan takes Jeff out for a day and we tell him that Jeff is missing. He is so protective of Jeff he'll flip out.

"Good idea. That's a perfect prank!" said Evan.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh whose gonna flip out and get super worried Nick is. Don't worry there will be more fluff between Klaine next chapter! Oh and the prank I got for Jeff was from The Office I thought it fit well.<strong>

**Sorry if these pranks are lame I should of thought of that before I wrote this story.**

**Please review NEXT CHAPTER NICK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Okay I know it's been a while since I updated I'm sorry for that. I can assure you that you will be happy with this story…I hope. This one has a lot of Neff relationship. It does have Klaine too. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Jeff woke up Evan was already dressed.<p>

"What are you doing dressed its like 9am," said Jeff

"Get dressed I'm taking you places today" said Evan. He had a whole day of fun for him and Jeff.

"Where…?" Jeff said untrusting.

"The mall, then lunch, then go-carting, then your going home for the weekend," said Evan.

"Okay ill trust you for now," said Jeff.

_You really shouldn't I'm nothing but trouble._ Evan thought to himself.

* * *

><p>It was 12pm and Nick was losing it he ran over to Kurt and Blaine's room.<p>

"Where is Jeff I haven't heard from him all day!" He yells at Blaine.

Kurt moans, he feels for Nick he really does but does he have to throw his problems at them.

"Have you tried to call him or even go to his room?" Blaine asks. He tries not to sound stupid but sometimes Nick does stupid things like this.

"Yes! I went to his room I didn't see him there," Nick practically screams.

"Okay did you call him at all?" Blaine asks.

Kurt chuckles to himself. Sometimes when he hears Blaine asks things like this he wonders how these boys got into this school.

"No I guess I should," Nick says.

"That would be a good idea,' Blaine laughs.

Nick dials the number on his phone. He freaks out now.

"There was no answer!" Nick screams.

"Okay okay calm down try calling him again in an hour okay," Kurt attempts at calming him down. He fails.

"No I'm not calming down my Baby is out there and probably in trouble!" Nick screams.

"Nick its probably okay he might be with his family or another friend of his that doesn't go here. The warblers have the day off remember?" Kurt says.

"He would tell me first wouldn't you think?"Nick yells

"No he should be free to go anywhere without being held down!" Kurt loses his temper fast especially when he tries to help people.

That did it for Nick he stormed up to Kurt and punches him in the face. Blaine comes up to Nick and hits him right in the stomach, but not as hard.

"Get out ill deal with you later," Blaine says

* * *

><p>"So pick a store to go to and we'll start from there," Evan offers.<p>

"Okay lets go upstairs to New York and Co. Then we can work our way around," Jeff said. He was a shopping junkie. That's how him and Kurt spent a lot of their time together.

"Okay whatever you want. I have been mean to you this is how I'm making up for it," Evan said.

"Well its working," Jeff says while looking at jackets that Kurt might like.

"Great I am paying for two things you buy today though and don't try to stop me," Evan said.

"Well then I will get Nick something today," Jeff smirked.

* * *

><p>"Ow I'm bleeding Blaine," Kurt whined.<p>

"Okay ill get some paper towels just stay there," Blaine said.

"Kay hurry though," said Kurt.

Blaine comes back and wipes up the blood on Kurt's face.

"Why did you punch Nick," Kurt asks

"Nobody messes with Kurt Hummel," Blaine says hoping he'll be convinced.

"Yes but usually I do something not you," Kurt says.

Blaine didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell him the truth so he did.

"Nobody messes with the guy I like or he will pay from me," Blaine says.

* * *

><p>When Evan drops Jeff off he feels like he completed work.<p>

He goes back to Dalton and he sees Blaine.

"Blaine hi what do I owe the honor," Evan says smirking.

"Where is Jeff, Nick has been freaking out all day," Blaine says.

"Oh he has that's not good I heard he went home for the weekend," Evan says.

"Fine just tell Nick that," Blaine says.

"Oh I will," Evan smirks._ Time for Steve to do his job._

* * *

><p>"Nick! Jeff is in trouble he is at home and boys are giving him trouble," Steve yells to Nick.<p>

"What I am going over there to give those boys a piece of my mind! Oh and if you see Blaine tell him I'm sorry,"

* * *

><p>Nick pounds on Jeff's door. Jeff answers<p>

"Nick what are you doing here?" Jeff asks

"Thank god you're okay! You are okay right?" Nick asks.

"What are you talking about?"

Nick goes in for a deep hug. Jeff hugs back confused.

"What's going on Nick?' Jeff asks.

"Steve told me you where in trouble,' Nick explains.

"No I'm not he was probably messing with you. He does that sometimes," Jeff laughs.

"Oh well I'm gonna go kill him now," Nick says.

"Its okay you shouldn't be mad harmless joke," Jeff says.

"Yeah can you go for dinner or are you busy at home?" Nick asks.

"I can go out," Jeff says.

"I punched Kurt today," Nick said.

"WHAT? Is he okay?" Jeff asks.

"His mad so is blain," says Nick.

"Tell me more over dinner," says Jeff.

Thad pounds on the desk sounding like Wes.

* * *

><p>"A successful prank this time good job Evan and Steve," Thad says proudly.<p>

"Thanks it was fun," Evan said.

"We need another prank now," Alex said.

"I have one it's for David," said Connor.

"Okay what is it?" Thad asked.

"David loves video games right? So we take everything he will lose it so will Wes he uses David's equipment," Said Connor.

"Great it's a two in one its perfect," Alex said.

"Yes every one agrees?" Thad asked

They all did.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh a nail biter what will Kurt say now? (If you didn't know Blaine walked out on Kurt)Happy Nick and Jeff is good. And a two in one prank. Review. Next chapter Wes and David. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry it took me a while to update but here it comes… So I feel so dumb you might know I'm a new author so I did something really dumb. I uploaded the same story twice this one. So for people that liked either one that's great and thanks you. I will be updating on both but if you read the reviews I said that I won't be updating on one of them well scratch that I will be. Thank you all who reviewed and remember each time I get 5 reviews I will be uploading one more chapter. So that means if I get ten reviews I will be uploading two chapters but my limit is three chapters mkay? Thanks for your support and here is chapter 4…wevid ohhhh**

* * *

><p>"I now call this meeting to order," said Thad.<p>

"I hope Connor has everything planned he will sneak into David and Wes's room and steal everything. He must hide it somewhere only we know" said Thad

"Yes I know and everyone be prepared for a week worth of whining from Wes and David" said Connor said.

"We are I think we all bought mini earplugs" said Evan.

"okay Connor do your bit tonight meeting dismissed,"said Thad.

* * *

><p><em>Just call me Blaine I'm not mad or embarrassed talk to me please- K<em>

Blaine did hate to make Kurt annoyed or mad or frustrated, but he cant talk to him without feeling like a complete idiot. He even was rooming with Thad because he was so embarrassed.

_Oh oh I want some more oh oh what are you wait-_

The collar ID said Thad

"What" Blaine answered.

"Blaine its Kurt" Kurt said.

Blaine immediately hung up he cant talk to Kurt. Why wont Kurt just understand that? Now he was mad at Kurt.

* * *

><p>That night Connor snuck into Wes and David's room.<p>

He quickly stole all of there games and systems. He evens stole their TV and stereo. And for fun the Selena Gomez albums.

Its fun being the bad guy for a change thought Connor.

That morning, there was screaming coming from Wes and David's room.

Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Kurt burst in.

"What the hell guys why are you scream…" Nick stopped and looked at their sound system.

"Uh guys were is all of your stuff?" Kurt asked.

Just the sound of Kurt's voice made Blaine want to run away and cry.

"DO YOU THINK WE KNOW WHY DO YOU THINK WE WERE SCREAMING?" Wes screamed.

"There is a thief lose and he is stealing my precious things." David said.

"Okay well I'm gonna go away" Nick said.

Nick left Jeff, Kurt, and, Blaine following.

* * *

><p>Jeff caught up with Nick leaving Kurt and Blaine.<p>

"Blaine I know you don't want to talk but just hear me out," Kurt said.

"I like you to scratch that Blaine I _love_ you. I have ever since the day I moved to having you even as a friend has been the worst experience ever," Kurt said.

"Really?" Blaine managed to say.

"Yes Blaine I do," Kurt smiled.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry I ignored you I was just so embarrassed. I thought you would never feel the same. I mean who likes people like me. I'm a douche bag I make weird covers of Disney songs," Blaine said.

"You do? I have to hear one," Kurt said.

"Anytime" Blaine smirked.

"So Blaine? I should probably ask you um… would you be my boyfriend?" Kurt asked.

Then of course Blaine kissed him it was long and deep. It felt like every bad thing disappeared and vanished.

"Ill take that as a yes?" Kurt said

"yes," Blaine whispered going in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>"I'm losing it I cant go another minute without games David," Wes said.<p>

"me either but I cant find the system or figure out who stole it" David said.

"what are we gonna do?" Wes whined.

"Well did you hear Kurt and Blaine are together? We could go annoy them for a while" David said.

"Okay but I wont enjoy it too much" Wes said.

* * *

><p>Wes banged on the gavel the next afternoon.<p>

" I now call this warbler meeting to order. As you all know by now my life is a living hell and so is David's. I should have you know that this will not effect the council or the warblers" said Wes

" Thank you for bringing this up in a warbler meeting Wes" David said.

"I MISS MY GAME SYSTEM DAVID WHAT DO YOU EXPECT! I HAVE BEEN BORED THE LAST FOUR DAYS AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT!" screamed Wes

Steve, Connor , Evan, David, and Alex snickered in the corner while quietly discussing their success.

"Okay okay I think we should skip this meeting today," said Thad.

Various cheers came from the warblers. Kurt and Blaine left hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Kurt Blaine im bored!" David whined.<p>

The two looked up from their movie.

"Then do something" Kurt suggested.

" I cant every thing I have is gone!" David said.

"Read a book David" Blaine said.

"Books are boring! I wanna do something can we play hide and seek with the warblers im sooo bored" David asked.

"No David not after what happened last time Dominic was in the hospital for ten days.."

"Well ill go complain to Wes don't want to inturupt anymore of your honeymoon stage…"

"So I came here not to be teased right?" Kurt smirked.

"No you came here not to get bullied," Blaine said smirking.

* * *

><p>"I now call this secret warbler meeting to order," Thad said failing at his attempt to sound like Wes.<p>

"This week was a success we didn't get caught at all and David and Wes are miserable!" said Alex.

"Yes and now that Kurt and Blaine are together its going to make pranking them even more fun!" said David.

"How so?" Evan asked

" Blaine is gonna get all protective and so will Kurt this is gonna be awesome!" David explained.

" I actually have an idea for Kurt," Steve said.

"Do tell," Thad said sounding like Kurt.

" We sneak into his room and steal all of his clothes over night and replace them with sweatshirts and hole in the knee jeans and we take all of his hare care product including brush and comb" Steve said.

"That is if there is no alarms over his stuff," Connor said.

At this the warblers laughed.

"So its settled the prank for Kurt is done with" Thad said.

All of the warblers agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well chapter four is done with! Yay for Klaine! They are finally together. I literally cannot wait to wright the next chapter so guys five reviews come on! Oh and a special shout out too Hersheykiss 24. Thank you for your reviews sorry if the punctuation is bothering you though im not super good with that I just had many stories on my mind that I wanted to share with you guys. Another shout out to Gleek 4 Sam thank you for your kind review. These are the two people I got reviewing me so far. If you review you get a shout out in my authors note! So enough of my rambling and one more think I have to say. GLEE SEASON 3! Did you see the promo of kurt saying he wants his sienor year to be magical to blaine. Im so excited. Kay bye next chapter KURT!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry its been taking me so long to update. I forgot the password to my account and I tried to reset it but that didn't work. I finally got the password to work so that's good. Then my computer wanted to be all crappy and the hard drive crashed and I didn't have a computer for a good month. Now everything's good and I'm happy and updating.:) So here is the new chapter its Kurts turn ;)This may be rated lower teen it depends how mature you are I just wanted to warn you.**

"I now call this secret warbler meeting to order," said Thad.

"Do we all know the prank? Good," said Evan.

" Steve its up to you to take the stuff," said Thad.

"Have we even considered that Kurt has alarms over his stuff?" asked Alex.

"Do you really think that, Alex? I really doubt it," said Connor.

"If your so sure then go check it is a possibility Kurt is protective," said Alex

"I don't really feel like going through Kurts things that's your job," said Connor.

" You wont be going through his stuff you'll be walking in his closet and dresser," said Alex.

"Fine Ill do it," said Connor.

…...

In warbler practice Wes was talking about stuff. No one ever pays attention though. In the corner Kurt and Blaine were talking.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Blaine whispered. That made Kurt shiver.

"Probably going home. Why?" Kurt asked.

"I want to spend time with you. You should stay here," Blaine said.

"I cant babe I have to see my dad and Carole," said Kurt, "you could come home with me though. I don't think my dad will care he likes you."

"Could I? I think a weekend apart from you would make me depressed," Blaine smirked.

"Okay my dad said you could," Kurt said.

…...

_Kurt and Blaine are gone this weekend prank time! –A_

"Okay Connor you know the plan go in the closet and see if there are alarms," Said Evan.

"Okay I'll keep you posted," said Connor.

Connor walked into Kurt's room. He first went into the closet. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"THERES AN ALARM!" he screamed.

Alex burst into the room.

"Good thing Kurts at his house miles away. I told you there could be an alarm. Now we have to find the password to stop the alarm," said Alex

"Try Blaine," said Connor

BOOOOOOP

"Wow that's kind of sad," said Alex.

"Okay take the clothes and then get the face and hair stuff," said Connor.

"Okay you go get the replacement clothes," said Alex.

Connor brought in a big box full of raggedy clothes and a crappy comb.

"Kurts gonna freak!" said Alex.

"Yeah this will be fun to watch," said Connor.

…...

"I'm gonna take a shower then I'll come by your room okay?" said Kurt as he walked to his room.

1 hour later Blaine heard a scream coming from Kurt's room.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kurt.

"WHAT WHO IS IT?" screamed Blaine.

"Don't worry its no one Blaine," Kurt said breathless.

"Then why are you screaming?" asked Blaine.

"MY CLOTHES AND FACE MOISTURISER IS GONE!" screamed Kurt

"What? That's why you were screaming because you can't find your moisturizers?" asked Blaine slightly annoyed.

"SOMEONE STOLE MY STUFF BLAINE! I KNOW WHERE I PUT MY STUFF AND LOOK IN MY CLOSET! ITS REPLACED WITH RAGS!"

"Okay Kurt first of all your sort of hot in a towel," smirked Blaine (Kurt hit him for that one. Then he had to kiss him) "and also we'll tell Mr. Riley but for now you'll have to live without your designer clothes and moisturizers."

"I can't look like that in front of you Blaine," Kurt whined.

"Kurt I don't care I love you no matter what," said Blaine.

"You…love me?" Kurt asked.

"Crap I never told you that before. Um yeah I do. You don't have to say it back if you cant or don't love me…" Blaine rambled.

"Blaine I love you too," Kurt said.

"Really?" asked Blaine.

"Of course," said Kurt.

"Cool get dressed and then I think I want to show you how much I love you," Blaine smirked.

…...

"I now call this warbler meeting to order," said Thad.

"Did you see Blaine today? He was all over Kurt," said Alex.

"I think we helped their relationship," said Steve.

"Oh well Kurt looks ruined and miserable we did our jobs," said Alex.

"I have a prank for Blaine," said Evan.

"GREAT! What is it?" asked Connor.

"We rap up all of Blaines stuff when he's gone," said Evan.

"Ha ive that before. It takes a lot of people and time but its fun," said Steve.

"It's decided we rap Blaines stuff up with rapping paper for our last prank," said Thad.

**Yes its true last prank just like Thad said. I will be writing an epilogue though so we have two chapters left. Don't worry the wait wont be as long as last time goodbye.**


	6. Chapter 6

Last one…

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I literally can't upload chapters from my docs on to the website. So I had to use my moms computer retype it blah blah blah. It was pretty much a whole lot of laziness. I also do have a lot of things going on in my life. Anyway I REALLY appreciate all of you have that have helped me. This was only my third story so thank you. This is the last story so here comes all of the thanks…GENDY CRISS- thank you for your hints and support . GLEEK4SAM- I love your support thanks . HERSHEYKISS24- thank you for reviewing and support . SNEAKYSLYTHERINGIRL- thank you and I'm surprised you didn't find any grammar issues… but still think you for your review . TO THE PEOPLE THAT I DIDN'T MENTION thank you for reading even if it's anonymously. Thank you for making my story a success and look forward to the epilogue.

"I now call this warbler meeting to order. This is our last prank so lets have fun with it. Do we have lots of wrapping paper?" asked Thad.

"I think we all have at least ten rolls," announced Connor.

"Great! We need to find a date for this. All of us keep tabs on Blaine's life and figure out when to prank him," said David.

"Okay so place the paper in this box. I'll hide it in my closet when it's not in use," said Thad.

….

I miss u-B

I miss you too-K

Then com bak-B

I cant babe you know that. My grandma misses me and so does my family. Apparently I've been spending a lot of time with you ;)-K

Yes but tats a good thing-B

Well to us yes but not to my family-K

Y do u hav to b in colombia-B

That's were my grandparents live ;)-K

xxxxxxxxxxxx-B

lots of love -K

me 2 I miss u too much- B

xxxxxxxxxxxxx-K

Ily-B

Luv u 2- Kx

Ill see u nxt weekend-B

I love you-Kxoxo

Me 2-Bxoxo

….

That morning Thad saw Blaine packing up his things.

"Were are you going? Please don't tell me Kurt grandmas," said Thad.

"Okay," said Blaine, "I'm going to Kurt's grandparents," said Blaine smiling.

"Dude leave him alone for one weekend. What if he thinks you're a stalker?" asked Thad.

"He wont he loves me too much," said Blaine

"Ugh gross," mumbled Thad.

"Just keep an eye on our place this weekend I told Mr. Riley that I'm going to Kurt's," said Blaine.

"I will. When your gone I usually do," said Thad.

"No you don't you have parties…NO PARTIES!" demanded Blaine.

"No parties," defended Thad.

"Okay…" Blaine said unsure. When Blaine left Thad pulled out his phone.

PRANK TIME OUR ROOM NOW!-T

…

Everyone stormed in Blaine and Thad's room.

Hey guys," Thad said while pulling the box out of his closet.

"How did Blaine not see that you have like 30 packages of paper in your closet?" asked Evan.

"He did he just knows I'm crazy," Thad smirked.

"Wow he thinks so little of you," said David.

"Enough of the talking everyone grab a roll and start to wrap!" said Connor who was already wrapping his Harry Potter books.

The room was covered with paper when Steve noticed something.

"Did we have bows?" asked Steve.

"No why?" Thad asked.

"Because there is a bow on something wrapped," said Steve.

"OPEN IT!" exclaimed Connor.

"No that's Blaine's personal buis…" he was cut off by the sound of him unwrapping a present.

"Aww, it's a bowtie ring," he said holding up the present.

"AWW!" the warblers said in union.

"He loves his Kurtsy," said Connor.

"We should wrap it back up," said Thad.

….

Blaine walked into the front doors of Dalton when he heard a stampede coming at him. He covered his face as a group of warblers hugged him.

"OUCH! Guys as much fun it is for you someones's got their hand in a place that I really dot want to be touched by anyone but Kurt," smirked Blaine.

"EWW GROSS!" the mumurs of the warblers filled the halls as Blaine walked to his room.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Blaine.

"WHO DID THIS?" screamed Thad smirking.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?" asked Blaine still screaming.

"I was gone this week too," said Thad hopefully.

"No you weren't. Don't lie Thad who did this?" asked Blaine.

"I don't know," said Thad.

"Really? Well lets take a look in our closet then," said Blaine. He opened up the wrapped door handle of the closet.

"Oh look Thad someone's took all of your paper. Who could it be?" asked Blaine sarcastically.

"Maybe it was used to wrap the room?" asked Thad.

"No really? I had no idea," said Blaine sarcastically.

" Who do you think did it?" asked Thad.

"I don't know… you?" Blaine said pointing at Thad.

"You apparently have some beef with me. Also the only thing of yours that is wrapped is what we share," said Blaine.

"Okay it was me. It wasn't only me though," said Thad.

"Okay who was it?" asked Blaine.

Thad told Blaine about the secret warbler meetings.

…

I loved seeing you this weekend-Kx

Me 2-B

U ok babe?- K

Ya but thad rappd our room wth rapping paper-B

What? Why? His side too?-K

No jst the shared stuff he fells left out in the wrblrs so he pulld pranks on wes david you me nick and jeff-B

He took my clothes? He got past the alarms? How dare he-K

Ya he also made jeff chang rooms and nick worrid and took wavids stuff-B

All by himself? Dang that kids got talent-K

No he has slaves evan steve alex connor and the other david-B

Well give him a bitch please look from me okay?-K

K I will-B

I love you but I gotta go ttyl-K

K luv u-B

-K

…

"I now call this last warbler meeting to order. Guys I'm sorry but I told Blaine," said Thad.

"WHAT?" the warblers murmured.

" I told him and he's told Kurt and is probably going to tell the others," said Thad.

"We'll return their stuff and apologize okay?" said Thad.

"Okay but you owe us," said Connor.

"Dismissed. Its been a pleasure," said Thad

…

It really has well there you go last chapter. Like I said there will be an epilogue but no pranks sorry. Thank you for your reviews and kind words. LOVE YOU ALL!


	7. Chapter 7

Last one…

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I literally can't upload chapters from my docs on to the website. So I had to use my moms computer retype it blah blah blah. It was pretty much a whole lot of laziness. I also do have a lot of things going on in my life. Anyway I REALLY appreciate all of you have that have helped me. This was only my third story so thank you. This is the last story so here comes all of the thanks…GENDY CRISS- thank you for your hints and support . GLEEK4SAM- I love your support thanks . HERSHEYKISS24- thank you for reviewing and support . SNEAKYSLYTHERINGIRL- thank you and I'm surprised you didn't find any grammar issues… but still think you for your review . TO THE PEOPLE THAT I DIDN'T MENTION thank you for reading even if it's anonymously. Thank you for making my story a success and look forward to the epilogue.

"I now call this warbler meeting to order. This is our last prank so lets have fun with it. Do we have lots of wrapping paper?" asked Thad.

"I think we all have at least ten rolls," announced Connor.

"Great! We need to find a date for this. All of us keep tabs on Blaine's life and figure out when to prank him," said David.

"Okay so place the paper in this box. I'll hide it in my closet when it's not in use," said Thad.

….

I miss u-B

I miss you too-K

Then com bak-B

I cant babe you know that. My grandma misses me and so does my family. Apparently I've been spending a lot of time with you ;)-K

Yes but tats a good thing-B

Well to us yes but not to my family-K

Y do u hav to b in colombia-B

That's were my grandparents live ;)-K

xxxxxxxxxxxx-B

lots of love -K

me 2 I miss u too much- B

xxxxxxxxxxxxx-K

Ily-B

Luv u 2- Kx

Ill see u nxt weekend-B

I love you-Kxoxo

Me 2-Bxoxo

….

That morning Thad saw Blaine packing up his things.

"Were are you going? Please don't tell me Kurt grandmas," said Thad.

"Okay," said Blaine, "I'm going to Kurt's grandparents," said Blaine smiling.

"Dude leave him alone for one weekend. What if he thinks you're a stalker?" asked Thad.

"He wont he loves me too much," said Blaine

"Ugh gross," mumbled Thad.

"Just keep an eye on our place this weekend I told Mr. Riley that I'm going to Kurt's," said Blaine.

"I will. When your gone I usually do," said Thad.

"No you don't you have parties…NO PARTIES!" demanded Blaine.

"No parties," defended Thad.

"Okay…" Blaine said unsure. When Blaine left Thad pulled out his phone.

PRANK TIME OUR ROOM NOW!-T

…

Everyone stormed in Blaine and Thad's room.

Hey guys," Thad said while pulling the box out of his closet.

"How did Blaine not see that you have like 30 packages of paper in your closet?" asked Evan.

"He did he just knows I'm crazy," Thad smirked.

"Wow he thinks so little of you," said David.

"Enough of the talking everyone grab a roll and start to wrap!" said Connor who was already wrapping his Harry Potter books.

The room was covered with paper when Steve noticed something.

"Did we have bows?" asked Steve.

"No why?" Thad asked.

"Because there is a bow on something wrapped," said Steve.

"OPEN IT!" exclaimed Connor.

"No that's Blaine's personal buis…" he was cut off by the sound of him unwrapping a present.

"Aww, it's a bowtie ring," he said holding up the present.

"AWW!" the warblers said in union.

"He loves his Kurtsy," said Connor.

"We should wrap it back up," said Thad.

….

Blaine walked into the front doors of Dalton when he heard a stampede coming at him. He covered his face as a group of warblers hugged him.

"OUCH! Guys as much fun it is for you someones's got their hand in a place that I really dot want to be touched by anyone but Kurt," smirked Blaine.

"EWW GROSS!" the mumurs of the warblers filled the halls as Blaine walked to his room.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Blaine.

"WHO DID THIS?" screamed Thad smirking.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?" asked Blaine still screaming.

"I was gone this week too," said Thad hopefully.

"No you weren't. Don't lie Thad who did this?" asked Blaine.

"I don't know," said Thad.

"Really? Well lets take a look in our closet then," said Blaine. He opened up the wrapped door handle of the closet.

"Oh look Thad someone's took all of your paper. Who could it be?" asked Blaine sarcastically.

"Maybe it was used to wrap the room?" asked Thad.

"No really? I had no idea," said Blaine sarcastically.

" Who do you think did it?" asked Thad.

"I don't know… you?" Blaine said pointing at Thad.

"You apparently have some beef with me. Also the only thing of yours that is wrapped is what we share," said Blaine.

"Okay it was me. It wasn't only me though," said Thad.

"Okay who was it?" asked Blaine.

Thad told Blaine about the secret warbler meetings.

…

I loved seeing you this weekend-Kx

Me 2-B

U ok babe?- K

Ya but thad rappd our room wth rapping paper-B

What? Why? His side too?-K

No jst the shared stuff he fells left out in the wrblrs so he pulld pranks on wes david you me nick and jeff-B

He took my clothes? He got past the alarms? How dare he-K

Ya he also made jeff chang rooms and nick worrid and took wavids stuff-B

All by himself? Dang that kids got talent-K

No he has slaves evan steve alex connor and the other david-B

Well give him a bitch please look from me okay?-K

K I will-B

I love you but I gotta go ttyl-K

K luv u-B

-K

…

"I now call this last warbler meeting to order. Guys I'm sorry but I told Blaine," said Thad.

"WHAT?" the warblers murmured.

" I told him and he's told Kurt and is probably going to tell the others," said Thad.

"We'll return their stuff and apologize okay?" said Thad.

"Okay but you owe us," said Connor.

"Dismissed. Its been a pleasure," said Thad

…

It really has well there you go last chapter. Like I said there will be an epilogue but no pranks sorry. Thank you for your reviews and kind words. LOVE YOU ALL!


	8. epilouge

So this is it. The epilogue. I got rid of the big a/n in the last chapter so im just going to thank you again. Thanks .

…

"WHAT THE HELL?" everyone was in the commons while Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff were throwing a fit.

"THEY CANT JUST DO THIS!" screamed Nick.

"Your right but its already happened," Blaine said as he tried to calm everyone down.

"Well it cant happen again," said Jeff.

"What can we do about it?" asked David.

"We have to include them in conversations," said Blaine, "This is about them feeling left out. We have to keep them in, make them feel like they're part of the team," said Blaine/

"They can just join in," said Wes.

"They don't feel as if they can," included Kurt.

"The fact that they're having secret meetings means they just want to talk without us taking over. They just chose a topic that would hurt us," said Kurt.

"We should really be having this conversation with them," said Blaine

"Okay but they should know they're going to pay for this," said Nick.

"No they wont we need to just talk to them," said Kurt.

…

"So we need to talk," said Blaine as he walked into his room with his 'army'.

"About?" asked Thad knowingly.

"Thad you know what text your buddies and tell them to come we all need to talk," said Blaine.

"Fine," said Thad as he pulled out his phone.

My room Blaine and his monkeys want to talk to us-T

" Done have a seat monkey boys," said Thad.

Just then a stampede of warblers entered their room.

"Ahh boys sit down we were just talking about you," said Wes.

"Wes be nice. Listen boys this isn't some type of secret service thing. We just need to talk about these pranks," said Kurt.

"Wow I feel like I'm going to get lectured by my dad," said Evan.

"You shouldn't we just need to talk. Why did you do it?" asked Nick.

"Do what exactly?" asked Alex.

"Oh you know what you took stuff, ruined some of Blaine's stuff, invaded privacy, and worried the crap out of Nick," said Jeff.

" Enough of the talking. That's exactly why we did this. You guys can't shut up! You run the meetings and won't let us express our ideas. We all came up with at least one prank. We were all part of at least one prank. You guys act like you run the warblers. I know theres a council but its annoying that we cant express our ideas!" rambled Steve.

"Okay you know you can just speak up right?" asked David.

"Yeah well you guys won't stop talking so it feels like I cant," said Connor.

"Okay well we'll ask if theres anything anyone else wants to say at the end so you can express your ideas," said David hopefully.

"okay, we just wanted you to know that you need to let other people talk," said Evan.

"Why didn't you say anything then?" asked Nick.

"Because it seems more fun to do it the pranky way and also destruction is apparently the best way to get a point across," said Thad.

"Well its not next time you want to say something say it," said Jeff.

"Okay," said Thad and Evan at the same time.

The rest of the night was spent talking about various things while the two couples were in the corner talking like a double date.

At the end of the night everyone was happy.

…..

The next warbler meeting couldn't have gone better.

Everyone talked and it was great.

After the rough week people have changed and so have the warblers.

…..

Well there you go once again its been a pleasure BYE!


End file.
